Long Lost Brother
by Celirene
Summary: Okay I'm not really good at these type of things but eh, my 1st here so:P This is an A/U fic about a girl named Rene who's the lil' sister of Vegeta but she has a past about her that's unknown to the Saiya-jins of Earth. (NC-17 for later chaps of this fic


Written by Dee-Dee a.k.a. Karamel_QT@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, Okay I'll say it.even if I don't want to ~_~ *sigh* *sniff* I do NOT own any character of DBZ.. EXCEPT my own made up ones Celirene aka Rene, Turnice, and Oka aka Osaka. ~Dee~  
  
This is a picture of my brother during this current time.  
  
I can remember myself waking into a world of people praising me and looking at me when I'm in a tube of some sort.  
  
" Is the princess complete?"  
  
Who is the princess? Why am I here? Why do they keep calling me a Saiyan?  
  
A man's voice called out proudly, "Yes sir everything went according to plan".  
  
" Good you may go for now, I wish to visit the new princess alone"  
  
" Y-y-yes of course.Sir Oka" the nervous and respectful servant left the chamber without even looking back.  
  
" You are just born little one and I know that this is asking too much of you young Saiyan princess, but I ask of you two things. One that you will be the youngest and the first Saiyan, to become the legendary warrior that is known as a Super Saiyan. The second thing I must have you accomplish is for you to find your brother known as Vegeta. He is the only one left of your royal bloodline left and is the crowned ruler of the now destroyed planet called Vageta. He is alive somewhere and he can take care of you." He gave out a deep sigh as though it was useless talking to a baby about an important matter such as this. Then looking at me with obsidian eyes continued.  
  
"but princess I must tell you that when you two meet you must not say your name but that you are indeed his sister. If he denies to being your brother then you two will be thrown into each other's identical birth mark and feeling the same pain as the other feels until both can say the others name by instinct and not by the other telling out loud. There is a down side though, if neither of you remember each other's name, each guess you make upon the other person will cause you both to.."  
  
"SIRE!!!!" it was the servant from before. His face looking pale with freight managed to stutter, "Forgive me sire but I-it's Frieza!!!  
  
"WHAT!!!" I thought he had been defeated already by one of our kind already long ago, but obviously I was wrong. "All right then, get the princess we must by all means protect her!!" breaking the glass Oka grabbed me from the tank that I was held in since my awakening of my birth, and ran to the nearest spaceship. After leaving the atmosphere of the planet called Vageta 2 I must have been crying because Oka and the other people on the ship were wincing and some were covering their ears in pain. That's when I learned that us Saiyans had very acute hearing. After I have ceased my crying I just looked at the man who just saved us from the destruction of Frieza yet again from what I heard them say. The servant was staring at me with curiosity. To me it was annoying me greatly I wanted to blast him so much, but I couldn't because as I said I was just born a few hours ago. The servant finally spoke to Oka whose tail was starting twitch with agitation and annoyance.  
  
"Umm..Sir Oka?" the servant asked nervously.  
  
"What is it Turnice?" his tail twitching violently.  
  
" Well Sire I was just wandering what should we name the young princess"? Turnice said looking at me with curiosity? Making me want to kill him more. For some reason I didn't like to be stared at for a long time. It was a family trait I guess since I learned that my brother had this same thing with him too. Obviously the question didn't seem to bother Oka though. Smiling he gestured " Why don't you look at the specimen bottle and tell me what her parent's have suggested if she was a girl." Huh? What was he talking about? IF I was a girl? What specimen bottle? The servant began to read through the names which I cried at all but one Celirene. That name rang through my ears and to Oka's relief he saw that I have chosen my own name. "is that what you choose eh? Celirene? Well it's a fine name and I will help you become the legend and help you find your brother..Princess Celirene. Before drifting off to sleep I only wandered what was Oka about to tell me before Freiza came to Vageta 2. What would happen to my brother and me if we failed to know each other's name?  
  
TO BE COTINUED ON CHAPTER TWO 


End file.
